


Send It To Voicemail

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Send It To Voicemail

                Over the past month or so, I’ve become fairly well-acquainted with the couch in Catherine’s dressing room. Almost every night, coming back her after the show.

                It’s been a few days, because Olive’s been sick and I’ve wanted to go home as soon as possible to keep an eye on her. Catherine’s been making so many whispered remarks about what she would do to me when Olive got better that now that everything’s alright again, I can’t help myself.

                Our shirts have both been discarded when the first phone call comes. I’m sitting, and Catherine is straddling me, her knees on the couch and very firmly pressing into my waist from either side. Her tongue has been making a very thorough inspection of my mouth, but as soon as my mobile starts ringing, she pulls back slightly. “Forgot to silence your phone, David?”

                I fumble for it with one hand and try to pull her back toward me with the other, but she laughs and leans back farther, snatching the mobile away. “Send it to voicemail, darling.” Which means that it must be Georgia. I grunt and grab for the phone. I press the button to stop her call, but Catherine doesn’t hand it back. “Mine now,” she murmurs, letting it fall into her bag, which is sitting open near my feet.

                Catherine begins kissing me again, her hands at my neck. She finds a small patch of stubble that I missed while shaving tonight, and she keeps brushing it with her thumb.

                And then my mobile goes off again. We both do our best to ignore it, and this time we leave it be. It finally silences itself at the same time I’m tugging down the straps of her bra.

                She’s reaching back to unclip it the third time my phone rings. I growl slightly into her mouth. “Fuck it,” she grumbles. She goes into her bag and grabs it, handing it over to me with a sigh. “If she intends to keep ringing, you might as well.”

                Right before I answer, she kisses me again.

                “Hello?”

                “David! I was starting to get worried. Is everything alright?”

                I’m about to give her some bull shit explanation about how I left my phone laying around backstage and had to find it. But it seems that Catherine can hear what Georgia’s saying, because she leans forward and her mouth is on my neck. “You’ll be better in a few minutes…” she whispers.

                And all of a sudden the only words I can say are, “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Anything more, and I’m afraid I’ll begin to stutter.

                Catherine’s lips have been working their way up to and across my jaw, and I catch “I think _you’re_ fine…” right before suddenly she’s biting my bottom lip.

                “What was that?” Georgia asks.

                Thankfully Catherine pulls away slightly, allowing me to actually respond. “Nothing, just music I’m listening to. Wh- why are you calling, dear? What’s so urgent?”

                “Probably paranoid…” Catherine murmurs. Her hand is sliding down my chest now, following the trail of hair until she reaches my jeans. “I bet…” She unbuttons them. “She thinks…” Fingers land on the zipper. She doesn’t pull it down, but she’s thinking about it—her eyes have an evil gleam in them. “You’re with a woman.” And then she does pull at the zipper. “Absurd, of course.”

                Clearly absurd.

                “We’re out of coffee… I was wondering if you could pick some up on your way home.”

                “See? Coffee isn’t that urgent. Paranoid.” She kisses me, and when she pulls away her hair’s in her eyes and her pupils are huge and it takes everything I can muster to mouth _STOP_.

                “Coffee? Didn’t know it was so important.”

                Catherine seems pleased that I’m essentially parroting her statement. Or at least, I can only assume that she’s pleased, because her hand returns to my general pelvic region.

                And then she’s sliding her hand into my pants and I yelp and then I start coughing loudly because even though the sounds aren’t at all similar, with me coughing she might not bother to ask about the… other noise.

                “I’d like to have my caffeine when I wake up in the morning. I’d get it myself but since you’re—are you sure you’re alright?”

                “Fine!” My voice cracks and Catherine chuckles.

                She leans forward and whispers, “Finish the conversation or my mouth replaces my hand.”

                “Are you going to be home soon?” She sounds hopeful.

                “I think I’m going to go out with Adam and Alex for some drinks.” The entire statement is an octave higher than my normal speaking voice, and Catherine is fighting the urge to laugh at me. I feel so horribly flushed. “Text me to remind me about the coffee, please.”

                “Okay. Love you.”

                “Bye.”

                I almost throw the phone across the room in order to discard it. “I told you to stop.” The fact that her hand is still in my boxers is not helping me look at her seriously because _God_ why is she doing this what on earth was funny about that.

                “You told me to stop kissing you. Which I did. Now, though…” Her tongue works into my mouth almost lazily, making uncomfortably similar moments to her hand when— _Christ_.

                Against my better judgment, I grab both of her wrists and hold them between us. “No more. Not when I’m on the phone with Georgia, please.”

                “If I agree, will you fuck me now?”

                My hands are on her bra in seconds, working at the clasp that she’d been undoing when we were so rudely interrupted. While she’s removing it, I then focus on her shorts and knickers, trying to focus on a way to get those off while still maximizing the amount of contact we have with one another. When I hook my fingers onto the hem of her shorts and slide them down slightly, she laughs and kisses me again. “So that’s a yes on the fucking.”

                “If that’s a yes to you never doing that ever ever again.” I think for a moment. “While I’m on the phone.”

                She nods. “Of course, David.”

                Now I’m the one who initiates the kiss, pulling her shorts off a little bit more as I do so.

                 And then Catherine is climbing off of me. She grabs my hands and pulls me up with her, finishing my job with her shorts and knickers and making quick work of any remaining clothes of mine as well. That having been accomplished, she pushes me back onto the couch again.

                She’s standing naked in front of me when her mobile goes off. We both glance at her bag, but I reach out a hand and pull her closer. “Voicemail.”


End file.
